Lost Times
by thegambit23
Summary: Ok, so, another story from moi, I'm Still fairly new at this, only my second story, it would be appreciated if you guys reviewed...i seem desperate don't i?..i'm gonna shut up now, by the way, im bad at summaries...Apoc. is back, sorta...well, u should ju


**Disclaimer:** must i?

alrightys people, new story this time...

This story is called.... _Lost Times_..for now, if u guys could think of something better, tell me. this may be a one-shot, it is for now..once again, if u could think of any ideas, tell me.,i kno that sum1 has used one of these songs b4, but i can't remember who it is, and whoever it is, sorry, i think i was suppose to show u this b4 i put it up, but i do kno, that it is a lot different from yours....ok..here we go..hop on for the ride...oh yea, i'm prolly gonna use 3 songs in this chap. and they are...

Seether/Amy Lee-Broken

Finger Eleven- Slow Chemical

Breaking Benjamin-Rain

_**lyrics**_

Chapter 1: Findings

The adults, Jean, and Scott had left for a mission to Europe, so it was just Rogue, Remy (he has joined the X-Men), Kitty, Kurt, ans the New Recruits.

Apocolypse had just came to the Institute and destroyed it. By chance, all the mutants in it were able to get out right as he blew it up. Before he was able to destroy them, he was defeated by one, who goes by the name of Rogue.

_**The Wonder of the world is gone**_

_**I know for sure**_

_**All the wonder that I want**_

_**I found in her...**_

Remy was around the mansion grounds, somewhere amongst the remains, thinking about Rogue. They had a fight right before Apoc. came, of course it was about something stupid he did, he couldn't help not annoying her; she was so cute when she was angry, and even cuter when she blushed, but he thinks this time he went to far, she had gotten really frustrated with him this time.

He wasn't mad at her; he never could be. No, he was mad at himself, for not saying sorry before she fled to battle. He had tried to stay with her, but then he had gotten fired across the property, on the opposite side of where Rogue was. On top of this, it started to rain. Splendid, just....splendid.

He just wanted to see her; He even had a picture of her that she had given him on a very good day, that day, he had also gotten a kiss, yes, that was a very good day for him. He kept unconsciously pulling it out and staring at it as he walked; hoping she was ok. He didn't know what he'd do without her. Suddenly, he started to hear some music coming from somewhere,somehow,one of the stereos stayed on and didn't get broken in the attack, actually he remembered Rogue was listening to this in her room (very, very loudly if I might add), which just seemed to help his decline in a good attitude.

_**I wanted you to know**_

_**That I love the way you laugh**_

_**I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain, away**_

_**I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well.**_

_**I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain.**_

_**Because I'm broken, when I'm lonesome,**_

_**And I don't feel right, when your gone away...**_

On the otherside of the land, was Rogue. She was hearing this same music and couldn't believe that her system didn't get busted. As for her feelings, she was just as gloomy as Remy. She needed him right now; needed his comfort and support. She had just defeated the thing that had kept the world's attention for so long in just about 3 minutes; how ironic. They had spent all their time trying to fight him, when all they really had to do, was have her pull up that little kid's, Leech was his name?, powers. That was it. Actually, she didn't even pull it up, it came out accidentally, which was just a stroke of luck, and then, once again luck, she accidentally touched Apoc; and for that, her arm hurt like a bitch!

Damn stupid ass Apoc. of course just _had_ to sit on it didn't he?, that fat fuck, oh yea, surely muscle, pfffft... But she got him, kicked him where it hurt, yup, right in the shin. He screamed like a little girl, and was hoppin around, now _that_ was the best, she wished she had a video camera then.Ahhh, good times..haha...well, at least that part. She still laughs about that part, silently of course.

She was walking around the rubble looking for her teammates, a lot of them had gotten sent all over the place by Apocolypse. She had found some of the new recruits that weren't hurt to badly. For some reason, they were all staring at her...

" What? Is there sumthin on mah face?" Rogue asked sarcastically, touching her face, 'just to make sure.'

" Nooo.Rogue, what are we supposed to do now?" Jamie questioned

"Wah (why) are ya askin meh?"

"Because" ,Bobby stated, "your the oldest out of all of us, and you know more survival kind of stuff, so your in charge."

There was a chorus of "yea's" around the group, which consisted of Bobby and Jamie obviously, Sam, Ray, Rahne,Roberto, and Jubilee. Now she was the leader; all alone.

_**...The worst is over now**_

_**and we could breathe again**_

_**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain, away**_

_**Theres so much left to learn**_

_**and no one left to fight**_

_**I wanna hold you high,and steal your pain**_

_**Cuz I'm broken, when I'm open**_

_**and I don't feel like, I am strong enough**_

_**Cuz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome**_

_**and I don't feel right, when your gone away (repeat 1x)**_

_**Cuz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome**_

_**and I don't feel right, when your gone away...**_

Rogue sighed. A sad, overwhelmed sigh.

"Ok, well, first we hafta fahnd everyone else, which is gonna be hard as hell in this rain, and fix em' up if they need it. Then, we'll figure sumthin out."

The rest of the group just said "ok",and followed Rogue where she walked. As she was going, they miraculously found Kitty, Kurt, and Amara. Rogue didn't stop, seeing as they didn't need any medical attention, she just put her hand out as she walked by, and helped them up off the ground, without a word, like some kind of rescue angel, and they all followed her.

Suddenly, she sprinted ahead to where she thought she saw a tan trenchcoat go behind a piece of a wall.

"Remy?!" she called out a little breathless, from where she stood, she had looked behind the wall, but nothing was there.

"Cherie?!" he said hopefully. She saw his head peek out from behind a different part of the partially standing building and smiled.

"Oh mah gawd! Remy! Ah didn't know if ya were alahve(alive) or dead! Ya juss suddenly disappeared!" Rogue said this as she ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Uh, non, Roguey, Ah didn't juss suddenly disappear, de Apocolypse blasted me over t' de other side of de property." Remy just hugged her back just as tight and was relishing in her touch.

"Oh, ouch, Are ya alraght sugah?"

"Oui, Ah'm ok, how bout y', ya alright?"

"Yea, Ah'm fahne."

"Hey, where's Apocolypse? Did de homme leave?"

"Nope. Ah guess Ah kinda beat him in a way. Remembah that lil' kid Ah absorbed, Leech?"

"Oui....."

"Well, Ah somehow called upon his powahs, and then Ah accidentally touched Apoc., and then poof, he was gone..."

"Wow, dats interesting."

"Yea."

"Y' have no idea how glad Ah am ta see y' cherie. Ah thought maybe Apoc. had gotten y' or sumtin." Remy said this pulling Rogue closer to him.

"Oh Rems, its th' same with meh, Ah feel so bad for yellin' at ya earlier, Ah didn't mean anything."

"Yea...by de way, Ah'm really sorry for annoyin y' befo'."

"Ya don' hafta apologize Remy, Ah was juss a lil' stressed out. Ya know Ah love you."

"Ah love y' too cherie, Ah always will."

Rogue then brought Remy into a deep, sweet kiss. After a little of that, they just stood there, holding each other in the rain, both happy to see eachother,but both sad because of the Institute being pretty much gone, wishing the sun would come, as if it would make everything seem less intense.

_**Rain, Rain go away**_

_**Come again another day,**_

_**All the world is waiting for the sun...**_

ok then. thats all for now, not sure if that was long or short, but there it is. I hope you like it. REVIEW PLEASE! thank youuu...sry for any spelling errors...no spell check...too lazy to read over...

i'm gone for now...see ya

thegambit...


End file.
